


fight for your right (to party)

by Argentina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fair game gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Qrow looks up at his tall frame when he gets there, taking another sip of his water before speaking. “Hey,” he says, and raises the cup to his lips again.“Hey yourself,” Clover greets, and holds his palm out. Tonight is no time to be sad, nor is it an opportunity to be lonely. “Want to dance?”Qrow nearly chokes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	fight for your right (to party)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo winter break has been so uneventful for me so far i actually need something good to do before i feel like i'm wasting it
> 
> v7 c8 came out yesterday but since i'm broke i just watched c7  
> this ship is really growing on me so i shall present you with another (very short) fic!  
> title is the same title as a song (that my dad keeps blasting in the car)

Clover stands by the food table, looking through the snacks. It’s most junk food with sweets, and he’s not up for that right now, so he decides to pour a cup of soda instead. 

There’s a party going on in Atlas, and the majority of the Ace Ops are somewhere nearby, but he doesn’t care much to look for any of them. After all, they claim to not be friends with one another, but rather teammates, and Clover wants a friend. He wants to have a casual conversation with someone for once, and enjoy it. There’s no need to discuss fighting strategies or mission plans when they have a night off. 

He scans the room. There’s a few people here and there, dancing or talking or whatnot, but….

Qrow. 

Clover squints into the distance. Yup, that’s definitely him.

He looks more awkward than ever, sitting alone in an isolated chair on the other side of the room, holding a cup of water in his hand. Clover follows his gaze to see that he’s watching his nieces on the dance floor, laughing and showing each other the moves they’ve learned to do. 

Which gives him an idea. 

Clover smirks, walking over to where the man is sitting down. 

Qrow looks up at his tall frame when he gets there, taking another sip of his water before speaking. “Hey,” he says, and raises the cup to his lips again.

“Hey yourself,” Clover greets, and holds his palm out. Tonight is no time to be sad, nor is it an opportunity to be lonely. “Want to dance?”

Qrow nearly chokes. 

“What?”

Clover just smiles even more. “You heard me. Want to dance?”

Qrow looks confused for a moment before he realizes that the man is serious, and he sets his water down on the ground beside him. “Is that a challenge, lucky charm?”

Clover shrugs. “You would never win anyway, if it was.”

Qrow takes his hand, and Clover hauls him up from his seat. 

“Oh, you’re on,” he tells him, smiling, and promptly drags him over to Ruby and Yang’s general direction.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to see them dance in the show  
> my life would be complete


End file.
